This invention relates generally to archery bows and more specifically to an archery bow with one or more vibration dampeners.
Noise and vibrations in an archery bow cause the user several problems. For example, while hunting, noise and vibration of the bow can scare an animal away reducing the opportunities to shoot the animal, or at the very least can cause the animal to move before the arrow strikes the intended target. Additionally, increased vibrations in a bow can indicate a less efficient bow producing reduced power and a slower speed of an arrow shot from the bow. Vibrations also make it more difficult for the user to acquire a good feel for the bow, and make it more difficult for the user to achieve consistent and accurate shots. In addition, the vibrations make it uncomfortable for the user to sustain use of the bow for prolonged periods. Finally, vibrations can damage or weaken the bow reducing its useful life.
Attempts have been made to quiet archery bows. String silencers in the form of rubber or yam strands have been attached to the bow strings or cables, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,951. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,608 (the ""608 patent), discloses a stabilizer attached to a riser portion of the bow to reduce vibration. The stabilizer disclosed in the ""608 patent is threaded into a bore in the riser and therefore creates an additional source for vibration, requires costly machining of threads in the riser, and is bulky. Nevertheless, these efforts have removed only some of the noise and vibration from the archery bows. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,596 shows a cross bow with a bushing extending along the length of a mounting channel in a limb socket. The mounting channel of the limb socket extends over a portion of a riser block assembly and the limb socket pivots in relation to the riser block assembly. When the limb socket is pivoted relative to the riser block assembly, the bushing does not fully engage the riser block assembly reducing the effectiveness of the bushing.
An archery bow has at least one dampener to reduce noise and vibration of the bow in use. Desirably, at least one dampener, and preferably a plurality of individual dampeners may be disposed in the area of the connection of a limb to a riser or handle portion of the bow to reduce vibrations transferred to the riser by the limb. Additionally, the archery bow preferably has a cam adapted to receive a dampener to reduce the noise and vibration passing between the cam and the limb. Any number of dampeners may be used in combination, or the dampeners may be used separately as desired.
Each dampener is strategically positioned and arranged to limit vibrations in the cam, limb and riser. The dampeners disposed generally in the area of attachment of the limb to the riser can be placed between a pocket body which receives the limb and the riser which carries the pocket body, and/or between the limb and the pocket body to reduce noise and vibration from passing between the pocket body, the riser and the limb. One or more dampeners can be placed between the pocket body and the limb to reduce the transfer of noise and vibration between the limb and pocket body and thereby lessen the noise and vibration transferred to the riser and then to the user. A dampener can also be disposed around a limb bolt used for attaching the limb to the riser such that the dampener is between a head of the limb bolt and the limb. This dampener reduces noise and vibration between the limb bolt, the limb, and the riser. A dampener can also be disposed around the limb bolt such that it engages the limb and the riser to reduce the transfer of noise and vibration between the limb and the riser, and ultimately to the user.
A dampener carried by the cam can be adhered to the cam, or it can be received in an opening through the cam. The dampener carried by the cam reduces noise and vibration between the cam and the limb and thus reduces the noise and vibration that the user experiences.
Objects, features and advantages of this invention include providing one or more dampeners for an archery bow where the dampeners can be used separately or in combination with each other to reduce noise and vibration in cams, idler wheels, limbs, pocket bodies and/or riser of the archery bow. The reduction in noise and vibration helps to prevent scaring away hunted animals, allows the user to practice shooting for prolonged periods of time, and provides the user an opportunity to achieve optimal shooting accuracy and arrow velocity. Dampeners extend the useful life of limbs, bolts, strings, cam and idler pulley bearings, axles and the bow in general. The dampeners are of relatively simple design and economical manufacture and assembly and have a long and useful life in service.